What really happened after the war
by Loveistrue29
Summary: When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny get separated in the past, one widnes up on the ship of the infamous Captain Jack, one a servant in the Governors household, another an apprentice to Will and the last, a waitress. Not sure how they got there and alone, with only their wands to reminded them who they are. But , with Captain Jack in town, anything can happen.
1. Prologe

**hay**,** I don't think this is a very good story but I really wanted to do a HP/ POTC crossover. I don't own any thing and if you see any mistakes feel free to correct them. Please review, like, fav and what ever. **

Prologue

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Harry, Ginny! Come quick!" It's the summer after the war, so Harry and Hermione are staying at the Burrow until the new school year. "What's wrong?" Harry and Ginny burst through Ron's orange door. "Guy's, Ron's reading." Hermione say in a shaky voice. "Merlin's pant!" Harry swore. "Are you feeling ok Ron?" His sister peered at him. "I'm fine! Hermione reads all the time. Why's it weird when I read?"

"You can read?" Harry grins at his friend. "Shut up Harry. It's really interesting actually."

"Ginny, catch me." Hermione goes pale. "It's about pirates." Ron says, with a sparkle in his eye. "Here 'Mione, you read it, I've just finished it." Ron hands his girlfriend the book and stares dreamily at the ceiling. "Ron? We're being serious. Do you want me to fetch mum?" Ginny asked, genuinely worried. "Guys, we need to get him help, this is a _history _book!"

"No way!"

"My brother doesn't read, especially educational books." Harry and Ginny crowd round Hermione and the book. Suddenly, there's a loud knock on the door, causing Hermione to jump and drop the book. Like riddles diary once did, the books pages begin to flutter and the four teenagers are enveloped in a wave of black time vortex.


	2. Chapter 1-New Arrivels

**Warning: This chapter is very repetitive **

Chapter 1- New arrivals.

Ginny's P.O.V

"Are you all right love?" I feel someone shaking my shoulders . Slowly I crack my eyes open. The first thing I see is a pair of concerned brown eyes. Quickly I scramble away, they belong to a man with black dreadlocks and a weather-beaten face. "Where am I?"

"You could at least thank me for rescuing you."

"ER, thanks. Now where for Dobby's sake am I?"

"The Black Pearl love. Middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Name's Captain Jack Sparrow. And who are you?"

"Ginny Wesley. What happened to me Jack?"

"Found you floating in the water. And that's Captain Jack to you love."

"It'll be Ginny to you then Captain Jack." I jump to my feet. "Did you see anyone else?"

"No, just you."

"Bollocks." Jack grins at my choice of words. Then I realise I'm not wearing what I put on at the Burrow. Instead of my usual jeans and tee-shirt, I'm wearing a long green, velvet dress with lace trimmings and a really tight corset. "Jack, did you change my clothes?"

"No love. But you where holding this." He holds up a piece of wood. My wand, crap. "Can I have that back please?"

"You're polite, aren't you?" He says, flicking my wand against the mast. "Look, 'Captain' just give me back my twig." I know it won't be wise to say wand. "What's so special about it?"

"Just give it back."

"Persuade me." He says mockingly. I spy the glisten of a sword in his belt, moving closer I go to wrap my arms around him. "Much better." He grins at me then his eyes as I pull his sword from the scabbard, pressing the gleaming sliver against his neck I growl at him. "Give. It. Back." Reluctantly he gives me back my wand and I give him back his sword. "You'd make a bloody good pirate."

"You a pirate then?"

"'Corse." He gestures to the fluttering black flag above us." "Where's you crew?"

"That. Is an excellent question. Would you like to join me, Miss Wesley?" Jack bows, with much flourishing of his hat. "Seeing as I've got nothing better to do, why not?"

Hermione's P.O.V

I'm laying on a wooden floor with many dips and cracks in it. Slowly, I open my eyes and sit up. My first thought is the others, my second is my wand, glancing down I see I'm wearing a deep red dress of scratchy material. Considering the smell I quickly register that I'm in the back rooms of a pub, quickly I check for pockets but I can't find any. For Merlin's sake! I'm stuck in an unknown place and time without my wand or my friends!

"Ah, I see you woke up." A voice startles me. Turning my head I see a kindly looking man peering curiously at me. "Excuse me." I say, quickly getting to my feet. "Have you seen a piece of wood about this long?" I hold my hands about ten inches apart. "Yes, you're about to step on it." I glance down at my feet, my wand lightly touching the tip of my right boot. Scooping it up quickly, I ask. "Where am I?"

"_Governess' Crown _pub in Port Royal."

"What's the year?"

"Know idea, why?"

"Just wondering." I say, looking at my hands. "Do you have any where to go?" He asks. "No." I say sadly. "You can stay here if you like, but only if you earn your keep."

"Oh, thank you." I look at the man happily. "Peter Quarry." He holds out his hand. ""Hermione Granger." I shake his hand and we smile at each other.

Harry's P.O.V

Stone. The first thing I see when I open my eyes open is a stone ceiling. Ginny, I sit up quickly. "Oh lie back down boy! I'm not finished yet." A sharp voice snaps at me. "But."

"No buts. Lie back down." Grudgingly I do as I'm told. "You're in Governor Swann's house in Port Royal. You'll be a trainee butler and errand boy. You're not to talk to Governor Swann or Miss Elizabeth. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." I sigh. "Good. Now up. I've bound your wounds. I'm Daffy, head cook."

"Harry." I say, sitting up and looking at the wide back of the woman. "Well, Harry I'll have Freddie show you around later. But right now, you need to go answer the door. Shoo."

Ron's POV

"Hay you ok?" I sit up without opening my eyes. "I think so." I scratch my head in thought, trying to remember what happened. My eyes snap open as I quickly remember. Wand, check. Clothes, different from what I put on this morning but check. Best friend, little sister and girlfriend, not check bugger. "Where am I?" I ask the brown haired man standing over me. "England, Port Royal, blacksmiths."

"Bloody hell!"

"No need for that kind of language."

"Sorry. Who are you?"

"Will Turner. You?"

"Ron Wesley."

"Good to meet you." Will halls me to my feet. "You too. You haven't seen my friends, have you?" I ask worriedly. "A description would be handy."

"Well, Harry's about the same height as me, messy black hair, green eyes and glasses. Hermione's got lot's of brown curly hair, brown eyes and really smart. And Ginny's hair's the same colour as mine, brown eyes and a hole lode of freckles."

"Nope, sorry."

"Damn. What are you doing?" I notice him start banging away at a piece of metal. "Making a sword, what does it look like?"

"Good point."

"I could use some help."

"What do I have to do?"


	3. Chapter 2- Is that you?

**Can't believe you guy's are being so nice to me. Even though I haven't got any review, sad face. But I've got a follower. Which is more then I've got on my story called _Causing trouble on the first day_ story. Go check that one out if you like _the rise of the brave tangled dragons_ crossed with _Harry Potter. _Please review and correct. **

**Chapter two- Is that you?**

**Hermione's P.O.V-Four years later. **

"Herm, we need two rum's on table six 1" Peter yells over the bar. "Right." Carefully placing the sloshing mugs on my tray, I make my way through the crowded pub. (Even though it's only nine in the morning) "Looking good Herm! Nice dress Herm!" The calls from half drunken admirers sail over my head. As always at moments like this I think of Ron. "Hermione?" wait, that's..."Hermione, is that you?" I glance up at one of the people sitting at table six. "Ginny?" Then I'm floored by a ginger torpedo. "Hermione!" My boyfriends(Hopefully he's still my boyfriend) little sister clings to me. "Ginny!" I say, half laughing, half crying. "Ginny please, I've got work to do."

"Sorry, I'm just.."

"So happy to see you." I finish for her. "Listen." I say clambering to my feet and pulling Ginny up with me. "I finish in about half an hour. I can talk to you then. Ok?"

"Sure. Where should I meet you?"

"Can you stick around?"

"I'll check." Ginny turns to her companion. "Hay, Jack can we stick around?"

"Only if there's rum love."

"You're drinking run you gull headed prat."

"That I am love." Ginny turns back to me. "Looks like I'm staying." She grins at me. "Good."

"HERMIONE!"

"Crap, I've gotta run. See you later." I wave quickly and run back to Peter. "Yes Pete?"

"Group of sailors, table nine, twelve whiskies and six rums."

Half an hour later.

"Ginny!" I beckon to her. She glances quickly at her now drunk friend before following me. I lead her into the back rooms. " 'Mione, where are we going?" Ginny wines. "My room." Ginny stays quiet until we reach my door. Pushing it open I hear Ginny gasp, I've magically decorated my walls with pictures of home and my friends. "Whoa."

"Thanks. I see you've given up on Harry."

"What?" Ginny looks at me in surprise. "That guy you're with."

"He's my Captain, not my boyfriend."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok. I see you haven't given up on Ron." She grins at the picture of her brother that takes up my ceiling. "Nope." I smile. "So, you're a sailor now?"

"Pirate." She corrects. "Flaming Gin."

"Oh. I could hand you over you know." I grin. "But you won't." Ginny points out. "No. I won't."

"So, you're a bar maid? Not something I pictured you doing."

"Shut up Ginny, it's where I ended up ok? I had no choice."

"Oh come off it 'Mione, you where the best witch at Hogwarts, I'm sure you could have figured something out."

"I guess, where did you end up?"

"Middle of the Atlantic, only thanks to Jack I'm here now."

"Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"The one and only." She grins. "What would your mother say?"

"I don't even want to know, but I know Gorge would think it's bloody brilliant." Ginny's animated smile faded. "I wonder how everyone at home's doing." I say, sadly sitting on the floor. "I hope the boys are ok." Ginny joins me. "They probably are." I force a smile, trying to reassure both of us.

Ron's P.O.V

"Come on Ron. Hurry up!" Will calls over his shoulder at me, we're on out way to the Governor's house to shoe some horses. Will's waiting for me at the wrought iron gates when I come puffing over the crest of the hill. It reminds me of Stokes Head hill, when we were looking for the portkey and Hermione had a stich and... "Why aren't we going through the back gate?" I ask in confusion, shaking away the memory. "Got to drop this off you idiot." Will holds up an ornate sword case. "Oh yeah, how did I forget that?"

"Just open the gate." The hinges squeak as I heave them open, then closed. "We'll oil them later." Will say. "They need it." I agree, still thinking of home and Hermione.

When we finally reach the end of the long driveway I pull the long bell rope and we wait for someone to open the door. "Please come in, may I take your coats?" I freeze at the sound of my best friend's voice. "Harry?" I peer at the straight backed young man. "Harry mate?"

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry closes the door. "Shoeing the horses and delivering a sword." I grin. "Ron, get me the bloody hell out of here." He whispers to me. "Why?"

"HARRY!" I hear a woman yell from the back stairs. "Bugger. Look, that woman is worse then your mother when it comes to tidiness and manners so just get me the heck out of here."

"Ok. Do you know any pubs in town?"

"Only one I've heard of is the Governess' Crown."

"Right, I'll meet you there at ten, ok?"

"RON!" Will calls. "Look, I've gotta go shoe some bloody horses now. I'll see you later."

"Right." Harry runs off in the direction of the kitchen as I follow Will to the stables.

"Who was that?" Will asks, pulling the shoe off a palomino mare. "You remember a few years ago when I asked if you'd see my friend?"

"Vaguely, yes. Pass me that hammer."

"Well, that was Harry. And I was wondering if I could have the evening off, to go meet up with him." I say, handing over the hammer. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Thanks Will."

"No problem."


	4. Chapter 3- Too Much Rum

**Thanks for your support guys, remember to review and correct. Thanks. Oh, quick A.N, Ron's hair is full of soot and other random stuff so Hermione and Ginny don't recognise him.**

**Chapter 3- Too much rum**

Hermione's P.O.V-Ten that night

"Herm, we've got all night. How 'bout just you and me. Hu?" A drunken sailor winks at me. "No thank you." I say stiffly, avoiding his sneaking hands. "Herm, got two more in, back table."

"Pete, you ever thought of hiring more help?" I call over the heads of the crowd. "Nope." He grins at me from the bar. "Hate you!"

"No you don't."

"Shut up!" I finally reach the table at the back, getting many pats along the way and avoiding many more. I hate drunk people. "What'll it be gents?"

"Rum for me thanks. Harry?"

"Got any fire whisky 'Mione?"

"I'll see what I can get you." I say, the words not processing in my brain.

"Pete! One rum and one whisky." I say, when I get back to him. "Right, here you go."

"Thanks." I give him a mock salute and weave round the tables again. "Here you go lads. One rum and one whisky." I put down the drinks and start to walk away. "How long do you'll think it'll be before she realises who she's just served?"

"No idem mate. let's stick around." I shake my head and hurry back to Pete. "Herm, can you mind the bar? I gotta go."

"Sure, when you gotta go, you gotta go." I grin at him and casually swing myself over the counter-top. Pete runs off and then things start to wrong.

"Shut it you lousy deck ape!" Oh this is just brilliant, another fight. How I hate Fridays. "Shut it yourself you wife stealing turd!"

"SHUT IT!" I bellow. "If you're going to fight then get out the bloody bar." The men look me up and down, taking in my bandaged right arm. (To cover my 'mudblood' scar. It's a warm night so I'm wearing a short-sleeved dress.) "Persuade us."

"Just get out the bar."

"No." One guy staggers up to a drunk navel officer and punches him. Crap. "Can't say I didn't warn them." I mutter, leaping over the bar again, to go and brake up the fight. "'Mione? What's the racket?" Ginny appears behind me. She, Jack and the rest of his crew decided to stay the night. "Bar fight Ginny, go back to bed."

"No. I want to help."

"You've got a bounty on your head." I point out. "They're all so drunk I doubt they'll notice." She retorts. "Fine. Come on." I march up to the officer and tug on his ear, dragging him to the door." "Do you know who I am?"

"Nope! I don't bloody well care ether." I fling him out the door and go back for a another guy. Ginny soon catches on and I ten minuets the bar is empty expect for the table at the back. "Thanks Ginny."

"No problem 'Mione."

"Now will you go back to bed?"

"No. I'm having to much fun." Ginny sits on the counter and grins at me, swinging her legs. "It's quite nice when they're aren't any drunks around, kinda like the Pearl." She say happily. "The Pearl?" I join her on the counter. "The Black Pearl you goblin." She laughs.

Her eyes fall on the two men at the back of the room. "Hay, 'Mione, we missed some."

"They didn't fight."

"Fair enough, I'm going to go talk to them."

"Fine." I grin at her twinkling eyes. "Hello gents. Need a top-up?" I watch curiously as Ginny grins at them. "Sure, why not?"

"Same as before?"

"Works for me. Ron?"

"Sure."

"Right you are." Ginny saunters back to me. "You're a natural." I hand her two slopping mugs. "Thanks." Chuckling, I lean against a near by beam as Ginny goes back with the drinks. "Oh my Flamel." There's a massive crash as the tray topples to the ground. "Ginny?" I rush over, she's starring in shock at one of the men. "Hay Ginny, 'Mione."

"Bloody hell." I stare as Harry grins at us and sip his drink. "And as usual I don't even get a hello." Ginny and I turn at the same time to face the other man. "Ron." I whisper. "Hay." Ginny scowls at him and turns back to Harry. Suddenly I have my arms around Ron and I'm sobbing into his chest. "Shhh, it's ok 'Mione." Ron strokes my hair, which calms me down a lot. "Herm? Why is the bar empty?" I hear Pete call. "Herm, where are you?"

"Who's that?" Ron whispers. "My boss." I say tearfully, backing out of our embrace. "I'm over here Pete!" I call out, reaching into my apron pocket for my handkerchief, my hand brushes past my wand, a wooden spoon, several coins and the dolls of my friends before I find it. I stand up as Pete enters. Ron stands next to me. "Ah, there you are Herm." Then he spots Ron. "Who's this?"

"Ron. Pete this is Ron, Ron this is Pete."

"Hay." Ron jerks his head in recognition. "Nice to meet you. I see you've charmed Herm, didn't think it was possible." Pete grins at Ron. "I'm zonked, I'm ganna hit the sack. See you in the morning Herm." With a yawn and a wave Pete disappears. "You waited for me. Ron mutters. "Of course I did! What did you expect me to do?" I cross my arms and glare at him.

Then, Jack and his crew barges out the back room. "Gin, we're leaving, now!" Grabbing her hand, pulling her away from Harry in the proses. He tugs her towards the door. "Not so fast Sparrow." I call out, reaching for my wand. "You still haven't paid." He throws s bag of money at me and carries on to the door. "Jack let go!" Ginny struggles against her Captain's grip. "Let go of my sister/girlfriend." Harry and Ron say at the same time, pulling out their wands. "Don't bother." I smile as Jack realises he can't open the door. "Didn't I tell you Mr Sparrow? It's closing time." I look at him, one eyebrow raised. "Jack Sparrow." Harry's brain clicks. "It's Captain actually."

"What'd mean mate?" Ron looks confused. "Ginny's a Pirate Ron." I tell him. "Cool." Ginny grins at me. "Look bar lady, just let us out."

"No." Jack pulls out his pistol pointing it at my head. "EXPELIAMAS!" Ron roars, the pistol flies out Jacks hand and Harry deftly catches it. "What the..?"

"**STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" **The army bursts in. "You, Sparrow. Will be hanged at dawn for your crimes. You and your crew." The newly appointed Commodore bustles in. "Arrest them."

"GINNY!" Harry looks about ready to fire both his wand and the pistol. "Harry don't." Ginny looks at him, tears running down her tanned cheeks. "I'll be ok." Then she's pulled away. Me and Ron reassuring Harry, all of us with tears running down our faces. "Miss Granger. You know the pirate girl?" James Norringten looks at me. "She's our friend, we haven't seen her in four years." I sniff. "Four years can change people. You'll be surprised to hear the your little friend is now Flaming Gin. Good night." And with that, he left. "Who told?" We all ask. "Who else is staying here 'Mione?" Ron asks. "No one. But I've got a hunch." I say narrowing my eyes. "Who?"

"Follow me." I take them upstairs, where me and Pete live. I roughly pull open my bosses' door. He's asleep and snoring loudly. "Wake up." I kick him in the backside. "What do you want?"

"You went to the army. Didn't you?" I glare at him. "Yep. Can't have pirates running around, now can we?" He grins happily at me. With a wave of my wand he's a ferret. "You told on my best friend you fucking basted." I bounce him up and down, all I can think is 'Thanks you Bartty Crouch Junior.' "Hay, 'Mione, can I have a go?" Harry asks tentatively. "Go ahead. I have to pack." I leave Harry and go into my room. "Whoa." Ron gasps as he stairs around my room. "Thanks." With a flick of my wand my bag is packed and with another the pictures have disappeared. "Hay! I hadn't finished looking." Ron protests. "I can show you later." I march back to Harry and pull him away from the ferret. "Where are we going 'Mione?" Harry asks. "You two can go home. I'll find something." I mutter looking around the dark ally. "Come back with me." Ron says, taking my hand. "I'm sure Will won't mind, I can't leave you out here by yourself." He takes hold of my chin, lifting it gently. "Ok." I smile at him, gazing into his blue eyes. "I've got to go back guys, see you later." Harry heads up the hill to the big house. Ron tugs me into the street. "Where are we going Ron?"

"Blacksmiths."

"Oh. Ok."


End file.
